


Nature or Nurture

by AylaCastopolous



Series: The Nature of Chaos [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chaos, F/M, Gaia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AylaCastopolous/pseuds/AylaCastopolous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nearly forgotten Goddess of Earth, Gaia, is dying. No longer able to keep up and adapt with the ever growing human population and it's pollutants, with her first race of Guardians called "Druids" wiped out sometime in the last Ice Age, she needs to find a replacement Goddess so the Garden Planet doesn't wither and die. Sam, just so happened to fit the bill. A fighter from birth, who refused to become a Goddess from the start. Who better then the unassuming human girl to take her place and help save the Earth from total destruction? When Gaia's love the First God: Chaos wants to seek revenge on the humans for weakening the ever beautiful Mother Nature. </p>
<p>If only SHIELD didn't have to get in the way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fire in the Forest

### Fire in the Forest

“You know Addy, this whole becoming the new Mother Nature bullshit would be a whole lot easier if she’d given me any idea as to what’s entailed.” Sam sighed up to her midnight black Friesian stallion. His shimmering coat heavy with muscle and strength. High crest decorated with a long wavy mane which she braided to keep out of the way, same with his tail, it was far too long to leave down for any stretch of time. The horse whose full name was Adolfo snuffled over her hair as if in comfort as she lied stretched out in the vibrant summer grass. In the sunny field tucked away at the base of the White Mountains a few hours northwest of her home city of Salem Massachusetts. The sun beat down on her with a slightly cool mountain breeze to battle it, it rustled through the lush trees. The Evergreens swaying gently with the maples and birch. Whose leaves were large and green. It was hot, even in her pastel purple tank top, her leather clad legs and booted feet might have been the cause, but it was too uncomfortable to ride in shorts. 

When she’d been sixteen the “supernaturals” had come out of the closet declaring their existence and taking a true place among the “mundanes” as they called any human who couldn’t change their shape or use magic. There were Werewolves, Shape-shifters of all kinds and Witches that at least Sam knew of but, she was sure there was more to learn of. There were even Faeries! But, they were not from earth, not even from the same dimension. Sometime between her freshman year and Graduation, Earth learned that Gods were real, Captain America was found in a glacier, Loki tried to enslave the human race via New York City and chimp like aliens that acted more like a hive of bees and had blue zappy things for weapons and Dr. Jane Foster saved the world from a crazy Dark Elf with the help of her boyfriend Thor when the planets were aligned just right to create rifts in the fabric of the universe. This had also been the time when she started having dreams of Earth’s true Goddess, Gaia and her love Chaos. Like all the higher beings called Gods they were exceptionally beautiful. 

Chaos had cool olive toned skin and wavy dark hair that was a burnt brown color that fell to his broad shoulders. His eyes in their normal state were like black holes sucking you in and stretching you until you broke. Though, in her dreams they were more often than not a flat grey like he was trying to seem more approachable to Gaia. Mother Nature herself appeared to Sam as a woman of average height with a graceful womanly figure that Sam could never hope to have with her slender frame. Tanned and warm golden skin dusted with freckles and pale blonde hair the color of unripe wheat. With eyes so blue they looked like the sky in summer. She had once told Sam she could choose to look however she wished, but had long since forgotten her real face thousands of years ago, choosing whichever would make it easier for her to live in the world. Gaia would say how sad it was she hadn’t had to change her features in a few hundred years. It told her humans were slowing in their evolution, their adaptability running out along with her own. 

This was where Sam came in, in the young woman’s dreams Gaia would say she needed a replacement. One who’d been born human so they could adapt with the ever growing human population and pollution so they planet didn’t just wither away to empty rock. But, what’s more? Chaos was enraged that Gaia was growing weaker with each new winter. Her greatest creations were killing her and he had helped them do it without even knowing. She wanted to be able to survive on and travel time and space with her celestial lover, maybe to stop him from threatening humanity as a whole. They threatened themselves enough as it was, why add an all powerful and vengeful God into the mix?

Even thinking they were just simple dreams Sam had never said “yes”. Where most teenagers, where most humans actually, would have jumped at the chance for immortality and the powers that came along with being a Goddess of Earth, Samantha had said “no”. She didn’t want to be a Goddess she was perfectly happy being a mundane human with nothing special about her aside from being so mundane she was boring to other mundane humans. But, it was her refusal that made Gaia chose Sam over all the other potential replacements. Claiming, “Those who are often the most worthy are those who refuse the chance to rise.” Meaning that because Sam had said she didn’t want to be a Goddess, Gaia could trust her not to abuse the responsibility. Sam would do what was needed more efficiently. Sam had of course rebelled at the transition from mortal to immortal, not believing it was real even once she started getting super senses and crushed a solid crystal door knob between her slender fingers. 

Eventually, the eighteen year old couldn’t hide it anymore and Gaia gifted Sam with Adolfo, her power, magical and winged steed. Sending her off into the Northern Appalachians where she found a rather moderately sized camp of supernaturals living a more simple life away from the hustle and bustle of modern day living to be closer to Gaia and the raw power of the planet itself. Over the course of the last four years Sam had lived within the safety of the camp, learning how to defend herself with hand to hand combat, how to use daggers. How to hunt with a bow and field dress her kill. Even the many uses for the edible and non edible plants that grew in the area. From medicine to poison to even seasonings for food. 

Through dreams Gaia would teach Sam how to use the powers that were being slowly given to her. Having all of Earth’s power all at once would drive the young human woman crazy, but given slowly she could adapt and let it soak in. But, perfecting them and gaining endurance with them came only from time and practice. Semi-immortal by her twenty-second year of life she had plenty of time to do both. She still held a little bit of hatred for Gaia over it all. Four the last four years she’d been a runaway from her family and the few friends she’d had. But, becoming a Goddess had been out of her control, she had no choice but to adapt and survive on, like humans often did...

“What are you doing out here?” Said a mildly Mediterranean accented voice. Snapping Sam out of her reverie, she opened her eyes to look up at Damien, man turned Fire Elemental by Gaia back in the early eighteen hundreds or something, back in Greece. He was tall and lean like a runner, with handsome chiseled features and warm olive skin. Dirty blonde hair streaked with paler highlights from the sun was cut short at the sides and a little longer at the top, he liked to keep it slicked back. He claimed his eyes had once been a pretty hazel-green, but had since been turned a coal black from the magic used to make him an Elemental. He too was immortal like her. All the nine other Elements were. Five males and five females. Male and female counter parts to the five most common elements. Earth, Water, Fire, Air and Electricity. His full almost girlish lips were pulled up in a grin like he’d caught her doing something bad. “Sam?” Damien asked again sitting beside her in the grass. 

“Hmmm? Oh! Yeah, sorry, little spacey today. Must be the heat.” She replied.

“It is exceptionally hot for a June day.” He agreed. 

They sat in companionable silence for quite some time. The two not needing to fill the silence between them with idle words. Damien’s early comment disregarded since he already knew why she was out here alone. “I feel like something’s coming. There’s a tension in the air.”

Damien quirked blonde eyebrow, “Like a storm?”

Sam gave a bit of a shrug, “No... I just, I don’t know, it feels big. A life changing event maybe?”

“Like any of us haven’t had enough of those between the eleven of us?” Damien scoffed in irritation. All of Gaia’s new Elementals had been uprooted from their life when they started transition, just like Sam had. Damien had left his family behind. His sister pregnant, her husband still over in Greece. He told Sam that everything had worked out in the end, that he made sure to check up on her when he could and as far as she knew he still did, watching over the descendants of his sister with a great fondness. 

The young Goddess to be could only give him another shrug and took note of Damien’s dapple grey Thoroughbred mare grazing in the shade of the tree line. “Any sign of your one true love?” Sam asked, supposedly all the Elementals had a soulmate or a twin flame whatever you wanted to call it, and were supposed to bring forth a new race of Druids. The once upon a time Guardian’s of the Planet. They were gifted with long life like the Aesir, and powerful magic. Given Dragon’s as familiars, and did battle against the Fae, though they’d long since been extinct, they’d interbred with mundane humans diluting their bloodline until nothing remained of their old ways. 

“If there was any sign of her, I’d be wooing the beautiful creature. Not wallowing with you.” He teased nudging her with his elbow.

“Wallowing? I’m not wallowing...” Sam gave him a terse giggle elbowing him back. “So, what’s up then?”

“Nothing but the sky!” He exclaimed wagging his eyebrows at her to make her laugh some more. Stretching out to lie beside her. Out of all the Elementals Damien was the most friendly, or at least was to her anyway. They’d met when she’d just left home. Had appeared when she needed him most. Her car had broken down and like a knight in shining armor had known exactly who and what she was and where she needed to go. With his easy going temperament and warm heart they’d been fast friends. The first true friend Sam really had in a long time. “You don’t laugh enough. Living out here isn’t good for you anymore.” He stated suddenly looking over at her with concern. Reminding Sam he was around two hundred years old or something. He only looked like he was in his late twenties and that his sister had been around her own age when he left her. It was an event that made him extremely protective over Samantha and sometimes she was glad for it, especially when she was starting out, but more and more frequently it got her irritated, though she knew he meant well. 

The young woman’s lips turned down into a frown and she said, “I’m okay.” In a more rebellious tone that was meant to brush his comment away, pursing her lips and looking over at him. 

He raised an eyebrow and looked down the straight line of his nose at her. “You’re okay? Meaning this is where Gaia said you needed to be? Or you’re okay as this is the place you’ve resigned yourself to be?” He said calling her bluff. Sam hadn’t been okay not for a very long time, but she’d survive. As always. Only this time she was the weight of the world literally on her shoulders. 

She had to look away from him to hide her growing scarlet blush and shame at being caught. His endless black eyes could look right through her with their abysmal intensity. Like a black hole they could suck you in with no chance of escape. “Okay, meaning this is where resigned myself to be.” She mumbled hoping he wouldn’t really catch it and just let the conversation drop.

“Great!” He exclaimed loudly making Sam jump, “I already packed your things at the camp and sent it to my place. You’re moving in with me! I have the spare bedroom waiting painted in all your favorite gothy colors.” Damie jumped up and took Sam’s hands to pull her up with him in his exuberance his smile wide and face bright enough to light an entire limestone cave. He easily tugged her to her feet. It wasn’t particularly difficult, she was the size of a malnourished child. She’d always been small, standing at a tiny four feet and six inches fully grown, but living the hard life trying to keep up with supernaturals in the woods on a less than perfect diet had left her far too thin. A transitioning immortal needed a lot more food than was always available in a hunter-gatherer diet. 

Too stunned to do much else than be tugged along by his large hands Sam couldn’t even think about protesting until she felt the cool shade of the trees hit her face. She dug in her booted heels into the soft fertile soil and exclaimed, “Wait! Damien, I haven’t said ‘yes’!”

“There you just said it!” He laughed, picking her up by her waist to settle her into her comfy endurance saddle that was weighed down with her hunting gear. A bow hanging off Adolfo’s right saddlebag and a closed quiver on the left. Sam had a few knives on her of course, for protection one never knew who or what was out there in the shadow or the forest and magic took too much energy to be useful out in this kind of environment until she gained more stamina. Not entirely transitioned like Damien who had to have his head and heart removed to be killed, Sam was still very susceptible to Mistress Death and her many ways to bring her victims to her doorstep. 

“Don’t be mad, Sammy.” He said mounting his own horse and walking up beside Adolfo to plant a brotherly kiss to the top of her head. “You’re withering away out here. Even if your body won’t die doesn’t mean your mind can’t.” 

Sam scrunched up her nose at him. The stupid man had a point and her irritation was waning. Though, who could stay mad at Damien’s handsome face for long? He batted those long lashes and pouted his lips and she caved. A small sigh she said, “Fine. But, if this doesn’t work I’m running away.” Squeezing her horse forward after Damien.


	2. Hot Water

“Well, what do you think?” Damien asked clapping Sam on the shoulder as she stood in the doorway of her new room in his penthouse. He owned the entire building situated in the Upper East Side, as well as being a National Sex symbol. The floors were a dark oak hardwood that matched the frame of the canopy bed, dresser and night stands and even the door that lead to her own little bathroom. 

“It’s goth...” The Goddess to be replied. Eyes darting around the room to really take it all in. The color schemes of the fabric was mostly a vibrant royal purple with silver and gold accents with some black thrown in. Sam couldn’t ignore that it was her favorite. Looking up at Damien with a smile Sam said, “I love it, you know that. I mean shit, there’s a bed. A  _ real _ bed!” Sam pointed at the oversized bed that was pushed against the opposite wall holding the door to the bathroom. To the right of it, across from the door they were standing in the wall was all glass looking out over the skyline, with sliding french doors that lead out to a balcony overlooking the street.  

“Great, your clothes and things are already put away, you can always rearrange them later, but I suggest going to a few stores and finding some new things all that deer hide and leather isn’t in.” Damie said giving Sam a kiss on the top of her head and slipping some kind of credit card into one of her hands. She didn’t recognize the the brand but it was all black and looked as high end as Damien did. “No limit on that so go nuts.”

“I can’t take this... you’ve already done enough.” Sam protested handing back to him.

“Don’t deny me of all people, Samantha.” The young Goddess knew she was in trouble when he used her full first name. “Gaia told me to treat you like one of my own, but not only that, you deserve it.” He said more gently, putting a large overly warm hand on her shoulder.

“Damie...” Sam sighed in reluctant acceptance.

“I know, you’re more than grateful. Rest up and then go out shopping tomorrow.” He ordered her, grabbing her full attention with the abyssal eyes that even she could get lost in and a raised eyebrow.

“As you wish.” Sam said with a warm smile, quoting one of their shared favorite movies.  _ The Princess Bride _ , the book was amazing too, but Cary Elwes was great!

When Damien took his leave Sam shut the door and let out a huff of relief. When was the last time she had her own room? Aside from her tent and a scattering of hotel rooms on her way to the white mountains years ago. She’d been eighteen when she’d left and she was twenty-two now. Still young she supposed. Very young actually. In the grand scheme of it all she was just a fetus! Even Damien was a good hundred years or so older than herself, being born in the late nineteenth century, but with his immortality he was frozen into his late twenties. Like the rest of the Elementals  he could put a glamour and pretended he aged. Sam could too, but like with any skill practice made perfect and she couldn’t hold it for any length of time just yet. Endurance came with practice and time. Certainly not long enough to hold it over the course of a few years while her immediate family grew old and died off, no. For now it was better she remained hidden. Though, she practiced everyday. The hardest thing she’d have to learn would be how to change her shape and she wasn’t really looking forward to that. She’d seen enough Werewolf transitions to know that it  _ hurt _ , very badly. If her first few shifts were anything like that then she didn’t want to learn.

Kicking off her shoes she started to undress, excited for something as a simple shower. Bathing in hot water had been something she took for granted before she’d been “gifted”. Now, she’d never be ungrateful for it. Enough, hot water for a bath was a rare luxury in the mountains. The icy run off that made up the river water had to suffice all year round. She wouldn’t be missing that! As the young Goddess to be padded naked to the pristine bathroom, she was startled to see her reflection. A full length mirror hanging off the back of the bathroom door. Frozen, she stared wide eyed at her unfamiliar image.

She’d always been small. At around four feet six inches tall, she’d never weighed more than a hundred and five pounds at her heaviest. She was a bone rack now. Almost gaunt. “Three... four... five...” She counted her ribs aloud, scrunching her nose up in disgust. The lack of weight made the surgical scar on her left side more prominent. It sat right where the of a bra would sit (if she ever bothered to wear one) and curved up around her side and under her shoulder blade almost hitting her spine. Proof she’d been born a survivor. She’d been born early, roughly seventeen weeks or so, maybe a little more back in the early nineties. She’d had to receive open heart surgery at only a few days old. The only evidence of her life and death struggle other than the scar was a slight heart murmur that never caused her much problem. Or any she didn’t even feel it most of the time, especially now that she was transitioning to an immortal. All her human imperfections would be wiped clean... she’d be “perfect”. Even though she wasn’t a full immortal just yet she was strong, like bench press a an SUV strong if she was completely healthy. Her other senses were stronger too. They’d only get more acute once she was fully in place as the new Gaia.

Sam had only caught broken images of her ace in rippling pools of water. When she’d first left for the White Mountains her hair had been dyed a vibrant electric purple, it’s length hitting somewhere just below her shoulders. It was well past her waist now, the dye long since faded leaving an orangey yellow blonde with streaks of platinum at the bottom half, from the top of her head to the start of the blonde was her natural coppery brown. It reminded her of an old penny, streak with a pale blonde that perfectly blended with the bleached ends.

Next she looked at her face. Lost was the childline roundness she remembered. A pair of diamond studs sat in her earlobes, set in a white gold, she never took them out unless to clean them.  Pretty round eyes that were the color of a summer rain cloud. A stormy grey-blue framed by long dark lashes and eyebrows the same color as her hair she didn’t bother to pluck liking their natural round edges. She had no need to as her natural shape was just fine. They were sleek and slender like the rest of her. Set into a slightly oval yet squared shaped face. A straight nose common to her Greek ancestry lead down to high but undefined cheekbones, lower still small bright pink bow shaped lips that curled up at the corners making it seem like she was always smirking. A flapper girl would have died for lips like that. Her chin was square with the barest hint of a cleft.

She turned and did her best to see her back, along her spine was her only tattoo. Hoof prints in a simple black ink that ran from the base of her tailbone up to the nape of her neck. The ink dark against her moon pale skin that held the barest hint of an olive tone almost drowned out by her pink undertone. Elegant hands with long fingers that used to play the flute and piano. Nails wore down short from hard work, her palms were still soft with the barest hint of callouses on the more fleshy parts. Same with her feet, which she didn’t mind of course, it was proof of her hard work and she liked it.

Small but thankfully still there breasts lead down to a narrow waist and trim flat stomach that flared out to small hips that used to be round and soft, her thighs were slim and toned with muscle like her calves from all the riding she did. She use to be more womanly and Sam missed the gentle round curve of her stomach it had made her look healthy.

A sigh concluded her assessment.  _ Damie was right... Being out there wasn’t good for me... _ Sam thought sadly. Missing her gentle curves more than she originally thought. She’d always been happy with her body, that is until she looked in this mirror. Wondering what they’d look like now that she was more mature. Sticking her tongue out at herself she shut the bathroom door to keep the steam and heat in. Turning the water on as hot as she could stand, scathingly hot she let it burn all her troubles away.

Surprised to find her favorite brand of handmade all natural goat’s milk soap in a hard plastic purple soap box. Along with her favorite shampoos and conditioner. Even brushing her teeth in the shower to conserve water as was habitual  now thinking that maybe she’d take a bath next time!


	3. Coffee and a New Dress

The crash of thunder startled Sam from the deepest, blackest sleep she’d had in a very long time nary a dream or vision or nightmare in sight. She actually felt well rested and refreshed, no standard headache either! As a habitual teeth clencher, especially when she slept they were very common. Turning her head from the fluffy pillow, that was now decorated with a little puddle of her drool (a side effect of her deep sleeping), she took a look over at the glass wall to watch the dark purple clouds rush and roll turbulently across the morning sky. Loud crashes of thunder so loud the building felt like it might shake off its foundation, flashes of lightning so bright they left spots dancing across her newly super sensitive eyesight. Rolling onto her back she blinked a few times to dispel the offending blind spots. Only to roll over with a groan and a stretch to look over at the night stand so she could look at the clock, which was also kind enough to give the weather.

6:07 AM - Sunny 86° F (30°C)

Sam scoffed, “Get with the times!” she hissed at the clock. It most certainly was NOT “sunny”. The storm clouds finally grew too heavy and began to rain down on the ever busy city of New York, strong winds rattled the large panes of glass. She thought that maybe sleep would grace her again, but how could she not want to get up and watch this particularly nasty and magnificent thunderstorm roll across the sky? They were her favorite type of weather aside from blizzards and were common in the summer. Thanks to cooler air from Canada colliding with warmer air from the south. So, pushing herself up from the cushy mattress that felt like a cloud Sam reached for the oversized T-shirt to pull on she left at the end of the bed the night before. It was a medium in women’s but it’s extra length fell just short of mid thigh, she liked to sleep in the nude so it paid to keep an article of clothing nearby. She’d been sleeping like that since middle school, but it wasn’t until she lived out in the forest how life saving it could be. She was warmer in the winter and cooler in the summer, her body better able to regulate her temperature while in sleep without clothes. Nothing but her skin against her new bed sheets felt amazing.

Being rather small breasted she didn’t bother wearing bras either. Or panties save for when she menstruated. Why suffer with constricting undergarments that left marks on your skin, made your boobs sag and gave you wedgies when you could be comfortable? She’ll go commando thanks!

Her feet hit the chilly hardwood and she relished the shiver that ran up her spine, walking over to stand before the noisy shudder panes to watch the violent storm roll over head. It gave her a bit of a rush as rain pelted the windows and nearly hurricane force winds shook the building, flashes of thunder and lightning, so exhilarating! The thrill of such raw power would never be lost on Sam. A show of nature, of how dangerous and ugly it could get, though still considered beautiful. One day, maybe one day soon she’d be able to drum up a storm this big on a whim.

But, for now, she was stuck with gentle fogs and light spring showers. With maybe a few strong gusts of wind.

Like all storms at this time of the year it was quickly over. Passing within the hour making way for summer sunshine and chirping birds. A perfectly wonderful day. Sliding open the french doors to step out onto the wet balcony she was greeted by the sounds of the bustling city below. The cold rain water not bothering her bare feet, not even when she stood on the metal of the bottom rung in the barrier that stopped one from falling to their death to look over the edge and see the sidewalk below. The water soaking into her T-shirt didn’t bother her as she watched all the cars and people. A cool ocean breeze rolled through and left goosebumps in it’s wake along her arms and she shivered as a cloud hid the sun away for a brief moment. It was quickly chased away again.

A knock on her door alerted her to Damien’s rise to consciousness. “Making coffee.” He called through the wood of the door. The word “coffee” had to be her all time favorite as of a few seconds ago, with two exceptions, the name Freddie Mercury and “horse”.

Bouncing into the bedroom Sam called back, “Be right out!” Giddy over the wonderful thing that was coffee. Being from New England where she was sure there were more _Dunkin Donuts_ than there are churches and probably schools combined just in her home state of Massachusetts alone, she lived for the stuff! Not wanting to just run out to Damien’s ultra modern kitchen in just a T-shirt she quickly and clumsily pulled on a pair of black leggings and purple socks. She was met by a steaming mug made up just the way she liked it, cream and three sugars. “Have I ever told you I loved you?” Sam said sighing in utter delight at the first sip.

“Plenty of times but, keep reminding me. It strokes my ego like nothing else.”

“Your ego is big enough. Sam said rolling her eyes at his grin and nodding over at the framed _GQ_ issue with his half naked body on the cover hanging on the wall. “Mr. I’m-the-most-eligible-bachelor-since-Tony Stark.” She scoffed with a smirk and a gentle laugh. Sitting across from him at the breakfast island. The stools were nearly as tall as she was but, she didn’t mind. It was a common occurrence. When she noticed Damien looking at her funny she raised an eyebrow and said, “What?”

“You don’t have dark circles under your eyes. I’ve never seen you look so well before.” The black eyed Damien chuckled, running a hand through his bedhead. “You’re actually very pretty!”

“Ha ha, dickhead.” Sam said rolling her eyes for the second time in the last sixty seconds. “I take back what I said about loving you!” It might have seemed a little mean the way they treated each other but, it was love. At least their version.

“Bitch please!” The Fire Elemental barked in amusement. Grinning from ear to ear in that boyish way that drew in the ladies. “No take backs.”

Sam chuckled brightly around the rim of her coffee mug. The ceramic hot between her palms. “Are you sure you’re not a second grader?” She moaned, “Lo, I see a man before me, but a child speaks with his lips.”

The handsome Damien chuckled again and let out a dramatic stage sigh. “You wound me, dearest!” He cried putting a hand to his forehead. “If not _you_ then, who shall love _me_?”

“Ughhh... Spare me the theatrics. I love you, you big goofy ball. You know that.” Sam stuck out her tongue at the lean immortal. Playful and in a better mood then she’d been in for a very long time. Maybe, Damien had been right all along? She had needed to laugh more. She should probably listen to the old coot more often, considering he had a good eighteen decades over her measly two. He probably had a few good ideas knocking about that pretty head.

Speaking of the Devil Damien stood and waved Sam off, “Shoo, go get dressed and go do some very tedious shopping. There’s a driver coming to pick you up at ten and take you to all the best places and make you spend more money in a few hours than you have in your entire young life.” He took the now empty mug from her hands and nudged her towards the hallway that held the bedrooms. When Sam went to protest he gave her a stern glare. “Go, Samantha.” He growled, eyes flashing red hot in the threat of his fiery powers.

The tiny young woman threw up her hands in surrender. “Okay okay! Shit, no need to burn the building down! Fuck.” Sam smirked and walked back to her room to get changed. There was plenty of time to get ready. Four hours or so till she was going to be picked up. The door to her room shut softly behind her. Feet padding gently across the dark hardwood floor to the bedside table where the credit card sat looking lonely. Biting down on her lower lip, long elegant fingers reached out to brush against the raised name and numbers. Damien was too good. He was always taking care of her and she wanted to return the favor, knowing that someday she could. That she could be strong enough for Damien to rely on her. To lean on her and be let her comfort him.

“Someday...” Sam sighed to the card. Turning away to the antique oak dresser, she pulled out the best fitting clothes she could find. Any of her clothes from her life before the woods were too big. Leaving only her tanned deer skin pants and a few form fitting tank tops. Exceptionally suitable for outdoor living, but not so much for a day of shopping out on the town. Sucking in her lower lip between her teeth she sighed and pulled out her best pair. They were a fawn colored suede and clung to her slim toned legs. No pockets, but since her never carried a lot of things on her person anyway it didn’t matter. A “Legend of Zelda” wallet use to hang from her belt loops from a fastener and a chain off her right hip. A cell in her back pocket with some earbuds, which had been out of use for some time. Next pulling out a tight fitting cotton tank top in her favorite shade of purple. A black belt as an accessory and to keep her pants up matched her knee high riding boots. Skipping over the bathroom having to stand on her toes to see herself better in the mirror over the sink to brush her teeth and her hair, pulling it back in a high set pony tail.

With all that finished she took what was left of her time to go through all her things. Clothes? Check. Bed clothes? Check. Shoes in the bottom drawer? Check. On top there sat a little box that hadn’t caught her attention before. Curious, she opened it. Inside were things she thought she’d never see again. Trivial things that she rarely wore before all this started. Like the ring she bought with her first paycheck. It was silver with an amethyst in the center the band rather large and diamond shaped with the stone being oval. Most of the jewelry was silver, with a few pieces being white gold and even fewer being plain gold. She’d taken them with her on the road to sell for money, a few pieces she _had_ sold. How Damien got them back she didn’t know, she’d sold them before she met him. Her cell phone and old wallet still containing her deactivated debit card, a few bills, her MA state ID and Driver's License that needed to be renewed as well as a picture of her mom and another of her dad. They’d been divorced since she was fourteen. At the bottom of the box was the best surprise yet. Her tattered old piece of baby blanket. Hand crocheted by a relative when she’d been born, Sam had almost never spent a night without it, but had left it behind by mistake when she ran away from Damien at a hotel they’d stayed at. That was roughly three and a half years ago. She thought maybe he’d gotten rid of it but here it was! Looking the same was when she’d last seen it.

“I can finally be more at ease...” She said to the empty room, taking “blankie” and putting it up to her nose, running her thumbnail across the yarn like she used to. Not surprised it just smelt like the box it’d been sitting in.

The soon to be Goddess hadn’t realized how much she truly took for granted until she no longer had access to it. Sam turned and gingerly placed “blankie” on the bed. There it would rest until later tonight. Her long fingers went to her wallet and stuck it on her belt, the familiar weight pulling down on her right hip. For now, she pulled out the debit card leaving a mental note to cut it up later. Taking the card Damien gave her and putting it in the debit card’s old slot. Off she went to find her fiery friend and give him the biggest hug in the history of forever a large grin on her face.

~~~~

“How did you convince me to come with you?” Damien grumbled from under his aviator shades as he waited for Sam to come out from behind the hideous pink dressing stall curtain. He looked silly sitting on that frilly pink and white floral patterned stool. He looked silly just being in the ridiculously overpriced boutique, that Sam didn’t bother remembering the name. She wouldn’t be back anytime soon. Her friend was looking as sexy as usual, one long leg stretched out while the other rested across his lap. Black denim shorts hung low on his hips with a short sleeved top and a pair of brown leather sandals on his feet. Pale hair tousled oh so stylishly. The Fire Elemental always looked sharp, no matter what he wore. The man could wear a burlap sack and make it look good.

“You know all the best places and won’t lie to me if something doesn’t look good.” Sam replied honestly. Normally, she didn’t put much stock into her appearance as long as her clothes weren’t threadbare or full of holes, jeans aside. She didn’t care but living with Damien made her want to dress a little better, maybe even a bit more feminine, since she usually wore sensible clothes that she could work or hunt in. “What do you think of this?” Sam asked as she stepped out from behind the curtain to show off the new dress. It was vintage circa late 1940’s possible early 50’s. It hadn’t been for sale but Damie turned on the charm and worked his magic to convince the woman to think on a price for it while Sam tried it on. It fit her perfectly, like it had been made for her. The pale blue silk of the bodice hugged her frame perfectly. It had short scalloped sleeves and a square neckline with a sweetheart bust, the skirt flared out over a layer of white petticoats and fell just above her knees. A perfect length for someone her size.

Damien let out a low whistle, “Do a little spin for me, darling.” He purred warmly his lips curling into a wicked grin as she did. “We’ll take it.” He said to the clerk. “Throw in those flats too.” Damien pointed to the shoes he had Sam try on earlier. “She’ll be wearing them out.” Damien’s tone gave the hint that he wouldn’t take no for an answer.

The clerk wasn’t about to disagree and rang them up while Damien took Sam’s coppery brown hair and twisted it up away from her neck and pinned it up. “No wonder women fall all over you, if you treat them as good as you do me.” Sam chuckled smiling up at her friend with affection, cheeks pink and grey eyes bright. Sometimes just a simple new outfit could make someone feel very different and Sam was feeling very different, a little happier, but that was more due to the new situation than the pretty dress.

“Anything for my lovely sister.” He replied kissing the top of her head while she gave him his credit card back. It was no secret Damien thought of her like the sister he never had a chance to take care of when she’d been alive as if he could make up for it now somehow, but Sam didn’t complain if it made Damien feel better Sam wouldn’t argue. She’d been an only child growing up and even if she hadn’t she was sure any brother of hers wouldn’t have been as caring as he. Damien was her greatest ally through all this and she knew she couldn’t ask for anyone better in friendship or protection. She loved the old coot and she didn’t say that lightly especially since she hated him at first.

When Damien grabbed her small collection of four bags broke her from her small reverie and they decided to walk back to his building since it was so nice out now, after the storm the morning provided. They chatted and laughed and right before they turned onto Damien’s block Sam’s eyes caught on a handsome face. As they passed, time seem to slow down giving her a good chance to look him over. Short cut, blond hair parted a bit to the side, blue eyes with very masculine features. He was fairly tall and heavy with muscle, dressed in khakis and a nice white button down shirt. Sam was sure she knew that face, had seen it plenty of times even very recently but she couldn’t place it. When they made eye contact time sped back up and Sam’s “Gaia Sense” tingled telling her that he was mundane but his DNA had been synthetically enhanced, it left a strange oily feeling on her skin. Curious. His lips curled up into a friendly smile, “Ma’am.” He said with a polite nod in her and Damien’s direction.

As Sam blushed and nodded back, Damien sensed something a bit more sinister and put a protective arm around her shoulders, glaring over the top of her head at the friendly passerby. He looked so familiar why couldn’t she get her finger on it? When the beefy blond was out of earshot Sam looked back over her shoulder catching him looking back at her and suddenly was hit with a sense of foreboding. “He looks so familiar Damien. Like I’ve seen him a thousand times before.”

“You have, that was Captain Steven Rogers. Do you remember any history lessons?” Damien said looking back over his shoulder as well, his arm tightening around her in irritation. “I thought you were taught all about him?”

“Oh!” Sam exclaimed looking up at her tan friend and his enchanting black gaze. “That’s right. He’s back from being frozen. Pretty remarkable, aren’t even many ‘supes’ that could survive that.”

“Remarkable... sure.” He hissed. “Listen, Sam. I get a bad feeling from him so if you see him around again stay away. Okay? Walk the other way to avoid him if you must, promise me?” His features were so serious and Sam knew why Damien was so adamant about it. Captain Rogers was a part of SHIELD, and their worst case scenario was if SHIELD learned about earth’s own Goddess and her disciples if you will. Claiming to not want them to fall “into the wrong hands”, when for Gaia any hands but her own were wrong and soon it would be that way for Sam too, but she didn’t need to be captured by any group good or otherwise before then.

“I promise.” Sam replied firmly as they entered into the main lobby of the apartment building. Damien opening the door for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Captain's first sighting! Yay!


	4. The Chase

A sunny corner of Central Park offered a good place to catch some quiet time, book in hand Sam was stretched out on lush green grass sans a picnic blanket or anything. Long hair braided over her right shoulder, a black tank top tucked into a pair of denim short shorts, held in place with her standard black leather belt. Her well worn Converse sneakers on her feet. They were black. Mostly. The sun had long since faded them brown around the base and the white laces had been traded for vibrant purple ones. She could feel her skin turning pink from being in the sun for just a little too long but she didn’t mind. No matter how much sun she got there'd be no tan for her. Mortal enough to die via a common flu, but immortal enough not to tan or even scar. Still, all reminders of her impending immortality aside she was having a wonderful day.

A few weeks of living with Damien she  was happily settled in and  was starting to know her way around the city fairly well. Especially, the route from Damie’s to Central Park. When the warmth of the sun made way for the chill shadows of storm clouds Sam looked up from her book and  watched the dark almost purple clouds  thinking it  was a sure sign it  was time for her to go home. She’d spent most of the day in the park and  was getting hungry anyway. If the storm cloud  was n’t enough to drive her back to the luxurious penthouse  then her rumbling stomach would be.

It  was at the  very least a twenty minute walk and she didn’t want to get drenched by the oncoming downpour she  could smell on the breeze and sense in the atmosphere. She  was rushing so when she turned the corner to Damien's building she ran nose first into a solid body.  Stumbling back from the momentum and shock, her book sent flying from her grasp and went to kiss the sidewalk in a flurry of yellowing pages. “Oh! I’m so sorry!” Sam exclaimed as large hands reached out to gently clasp over her shoulders to steady her and keep her from landing on her ass. What she  was expecting to see when she looked up and what she saw  were two  very different things. She  was expecting a grumpy business man in his mid to late forties with a round face, receding hairline and tired angry eyes dressed in a rumpled ill fitting suit to tell her to  watch where she  was going and be off. Instead, she  was struck with a heavy sense of foreboding as she looked up and up into the face of Captain America. Dressed down in a pale blue button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a brown leather belt to match his shoes settled at the waist of his dark blue jeans.

This wasn’t the first time she’d seen him in the area over the last few weeks. In fact the sightings had just kept getting more frequent over the last few days. At first Sam had just thought maybe he lived in the area or something, but it had started getting strange when she kept seeing him everywhere she went.

“It’s fine.” He said with a bit of a tense smile. While Sam  could only  watch , frozen with confusion and unease as he stooped low to pick up her briefly forgotten novel. “I  think you dropped this?” The paperback copy of “Clan of the Cave Bear” by Jean M. Auel  was practically dwarfed in his large hand and the young woman  was almost tempted to say he  could keep it and leave.

“Ummm... Thanks?” She managed to force out, taking the book from his fingers, careful not to touch him. Even going so far to as to take a rather large step back, clasping the book to her chest like it  was a shield and might protect her from the mountain sized man.  “You’re Captain Rogers, right? One of the Avengers?” Sam had been using her time back in Civilization wisely, catching up on all the Supernatural and ‘Hero’ news. That whole battle with Ultron being almost a year ago.

Still, her hesitation  was not lost on Rogers whose friendly facade seemed to waver and tense. “Yeah.” He said her blue eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

“ Just wanted to say thanks for saving the planet! But, um, I need to be going now.” She pointed up to rolling turbulent storm clouds in the sky, already threatening to open up with a few heavy rain drops hitting the dry pavement under their feet. “Don’t want to get soaked.” Sam tucked a lock or coppery brown hair back from her face and skirted around him, too wary to put her back to him. She  was almost past when his hand on her arm stopped her.

“This might seem a little forward and I didn’t catch your name but, do you  think we  could meet for coffee sometime?” The strapping Hero said shyly. Either he  was sincere or a  very good actor because Sam  thought she saw his cheeks flush a pale shade of pink as he looked down at her.

_ As if you don’t already know my name... _ Sam  thought to herself with a silent scoff, her grey eyes flickering up and down his powerful frame. He  was superhuman. A mundane enhanced by science to be like an Other without the magic. She  was certain Steve  could do damage if he desired. When his fingers closed a little tighter around her slender arm she said, “You’re right.”  Tugging her hand from his grasp and narrowing her gaze as it settled back on his bright blue,  feeling heat bloom across her chest in anger. “That is too forward.”

“Can I at least get your na-”

“No!” Sam interrupted. “Please, leave me alone. I don’t want to be involved with any Heroes let alone you, Captain. Good day!” The tiny young woman spun on her heels and resisted the urge to run the rest of the way to the penthouse. Something told her that she’d be seeing the Captain again and much sooner rather than later. And, it would be on a coffee date. Her encounter with him had left her shaken and jittery. Too jittery to wait for the elevator to crawl it’s way back down from the top most floor.  Taking the stairs two at a time, all the way up the ten flights, leaving her out of breath and and shaking from exertion. Heart pounding loudly in her ears with her heaving panting breaths in her chest.

It had left her  feeling better but her instincts that had never steered her wrong told her she’d been followed. She prayed to the Fates that the doorman who worked weekends and  was named Mr. O’Malley would tell him to leave or something more discouraging. Damien didn’t let  just anyone up to the penthouse floor. A direct written invitation  was required if you showed up alone claiming to be a friend or Damien or herself. With her fiery friend’s nearly celebrity status fan girls, ex- girlfriends, journalists and photographers often tried to sneak into the building to  just get a glimpse of him. As if stalking the criminally handsome Greek  was n’t enough.

Still, knowing Damien he’d probably upped the security measures around the building. But, fearing the worst (which  was HYDRA or any similar secret Agencies, knowing about her and the rest of the Elements and role they’d be playing in the years to come) Sam locked the front door behind her. She contemplated shutting all the blinds too, but if she  were really being followed  then that would seem too suspicious. No tipping off the handsome blonde SHIELD lap dog.

Rushing into her bedroom her pulled a leather messenger bag from under the bed. Packing as much of her old clothes as she could fit, plus the typical essentials, not forgetting Blankie this time, she shoved that into the bag too. It was almost seven at night the sun beginning to set over the city’s skyline and there were still hours before Damien would be home and she was worried she wouldn’t last that long. “Shit...” Sam cursed to herself running her fingers through her long hair to try and relieve some of the tension from her scalp.

Texting seemed like the best way to get a hold of him, but what to put. She’d gotten out of some pretty tough scrapes without him, but she knew he’d come to her aid, but he would no doubt not get back home fast enough. Still, it was better than nothing. SHIELD had a lot of power, even now after the whole HYDRA incident. With that genius Tony Stark signing paychecks and leading the way in technology forefront on all sides they were a bigger danger to herself and her Elementals. Thankfully, most if not all her ten companions were rather famous in one way or another. Entertainers, politicians and the like. People that would be missed if they were taken by a Government or Private security agency. All she had was a “MISSING” poster from almost five years ago and a case on her disappearance that went cold.

Hell, she was sure the only Elemental who’d even care if she got taken at all would be Damien. The rest had lives that Sam would rather not mettle in unless absolutely necessary. Her getting kidnapped was not what she deemed “necessary”. Now, Chaos coming to destroy the human race years ahead of his predicted schedule was what she deemed “necessary” Sam would become the Earth Goddess whether or not she was in captivity. No if ands or buts about it. Putting them at risk just to come rescue her sorry ass wasn’t in the planner.

With minutes possibly hours to spare Sam spent it pacing across the hardwood of the bedroom floor. Pulling out her cellphone she decided the best thing she could do right now was warn Damien to not come home tonight. Her fingers flying over the keys.

SAM:  _ Possible threat, DON’T come home. Might have to bail. Will text if safe before midnight. _

There wasn’t much else to do, and her hands wrung around the leather strap of her bag as it hung over her shoulder. Sitting and waiting took over the act of pacing as she watched the storm begin to pick up. Rain came down in sheets and lightning flashed in the blackened sky as thunder shook the building to it’s core. Ominous, they fit the tension Sam was feeling almost to a “T”. Watching them roll across the darkening evening sky for at least an hour though probably longer. Only moving to stand once it was almost completely night, the storm hadn’t shown any signs of letting up. The wind blew stronger in powerful gusts that rattled the panes of glass and sliding french doors. Sam almost thought they’d break at some points. Though, Sam dared to brave it, just to make sure no one was watching. Rapid fire lightning flashes and powerful rolls of thunder were like some kind of background music to her fear. The rain pelted her, the wind whipped her now wet locks of hair into her face to sting her eyes but she still made it to the railing where she took her place on the lowest rung to lean over.

Eyes squinting to glimpse at the dark sidewalk below. Sam could have sworn she’d just seen a large figure standing there looking up at her from across the street. A bolt of lightning struck a taller building nearby and illuminated the entire block for the briefest of seconds, but it was long enough for her to catch the glint of light against a familiarly painted shield.

Another flash and she pushed her hair back from her face just in time to completely recognize Captain Rogers, wearing the same clothes she’d seen him in earlier. The most glaring difference was the shield. But, a brown leather jacket kept him sort of dry in the powerful summer storm. She leaned a little more forward as she thought she saw him smirk before all the lights in the building were cut, plunging the penthouse into total darkness.

“Fuck!” Sam cursed spinning away from the balcony not bothering to check if her Star Spangled Stalker had moved from his dramatic spot on the sidewalk. Dashing into the dark hallway, dripping wet and shivering from the cold but, she couldn’t dwell on that discomfort.  _ Rogers must have backup... _ Sam thought helplessly. Two against one, was never a fair fight, but especially since she had very little hand to hand training compared to Captain Rogers and whomever he brought on this little field trip of his. When the power didn’t hum back on by the time she’d made it to the living room, she knew they’d cut power to the back up generators too.

She was about to sneak out into the front hall and sneak down the second set of emergency stairs when she pulled out her cell and texted Damien one last time.

SAM:  _ I am safe. _

She supposed there were worse hands to fall into than the newly remade SHIELD. So, she hoped she wasn’t lying when she sent that. Granted she wasn’t sure what SHIELD’s intentions were, especially with the whole kidnapping thing and all, on the other hand if they were doing this because they had suspicions as to who or what she was they wouldn’t be so stupid as to try and hurt her. Right?

Her eyes flashed to the front door, and then to the kitchen. They had a lot of stairs to climb up, she had time to grab a knife from the kitchen. They were probably armed so why couldn’t she be too? Her slight frame made her light on her feet, but years of tracking made her almost silent. A creaking floorboard could be her one way ticket to prison but so wouldn’t her hyperventilating if she couldn’t calm the fuck down! Where was all her confidence! She hadn’t lived out in that damn forest for nothing!

Her hand curled around the blade of the largest knife the kitchen had to offer. Pulling it free from the wooden block made a nice hissing ring. It was sharp and glinted brightly in the flashes of lightning that gave her enough light to see by. Her night vision wasn’t as good as some were-beasts or Wolves, but she was pretty sure it’d be better than Captain America’s and whoever he brought along.

She was just about to head back to the main hallway when she heard the lock on the front door rattle. He was here! She pressed herself tightly against the wall by the kitchen’s archway to the living room shielding herself from immediate view. There seemed to be this kind of tense silence as she the lock stopped making noise. There was no rain, no thunder only the pounding of Sam’s frantic heart as she knew Captain Rogers realized the door was securely locked.

If all those old timey war movies she’d been forced to watch in high school had been correct, a simple door was no obstacle. Acceptable collateral damage in the fight against... well  _ her _ in this case. If she couldn’t fight him physically, she supposed she could use her powers against him... but really, what could she do? Make all his houseplants die? Give him acne? A bit of a cold?

_ I’m such a badass... _ Sam thought sarcastically. Rolling her eyes.

Maybe she could make a gentle summer breeze to knock him over... All this sarcasm was not lost on her. She was pathetic with little strength, but magic was a muscle, it had to be used to become strong and Sam was loath to use it. Her long fingers curled around the handle of the blade a little tighter as a singular hit to the solid door had it crashing into the apartment. Jumping a bit as chunks of wood and splinters were sent scattered into the living room past the archway she was hiding against. Her eyes dropped to the blade itself, it was a good eight inches in length, stainless steel. It could dish out some serious damage, hell, she’d done worse with smaller pocket knives while she’d been in hiding. But, those times had been life or death, and she was fairly certain this wasn’t a life or death situation and unless provoked she wasn’t much of a fighter. Push her into a corner and you’d pay for the mistake, but her usual response to fear when not in a life threatening situation was to freeze and scream really, really, REALLY, loudly and then run away. Not go stabbing people!

A deep steadying breath fortified her resolve as she dared to peek around the corner. Startled when she saw him just standing there, she knew it was the Captain. She recognize his aura anywhere. Strong, quiet, confident soldier that he was tainted just a bit by artificial enhancement. Like the bite of a lemon wedge in tea. He was tall and proud, standing like he was the strongest thing in the room. A fact Sam wasn’t willing to put to the test. “Look, Captain Rogers, I get you’re just following orders or doing your job or whatever. To protect the people and all but, could you... ermm.. Like not? Ohhh... I don’t know maybe even  _ leave _ ?” She slid around the archway’s frame to face him, drawing herself to all her miniscule height. “Because, you know I’d really hate to try and hurt you...” It wasn’t much of a threat, the knife held behind her back, Sam couldn’t hope to dream about injuring THE American Hero.

The stand off-ish attitude seemed to simmer away as he rose a blond eyebrow. “Ma-am, this doesn’t have to be violent.” As if a reminder, thunder crashed overhead and lightning lit up the dark room revealing his handsome features for the span of a heartbeat. He was amused, she could tell by the way the corners of his mouth turned so slightly upward. Sam realized she must look incredibly funny. A tiny waif of a woman, with a kitchen knife of all things threatening to  _ try  _ to hurt him. Shit, she’d be laughing too but in this moment she was fucked six ways to sunday.

“Well, you have been stalking me for the last month or so, then broke in. Actually, you decimated the door.” She took a step back as he stepped forward. His open palms raised in as if he were trying to catch a wild animal, not a Goddess to be. “With your trusty shield and all those guns, I wonder what other kind of weapons you’re hiding. So, please excuse me if I don’t agree with your statement.” Her fingers curled tighter around the smooth handle again, holding it up between them as he kept moving closer. His long strides slow and smooth, much like Sam’s were short and quick. He was almost hypnotizing, in the dark between bolts of lightning. He was almost poetic. A predator, stalking his prey.

She was careful not to be trapped or cornered, using the darkness to her advantage, she’d been right in thinking her night vision was better than his as he nearly tripped over a chair she’d put in his way as he herded her backwards through the kitchen and once again into the living room. If she could make it out the front door, there was a fifty-fifty chance she could make it outside. Outside would be safer. More places to hide, witnesses... things the Captain wouldn’t want. Like her making a scene. If she couldn’t fight him off, might as well be hard to catch, make him frustrated and sloppy before he got his hands on her.

“Can’t argue with that logic.” He said with a low chuckle that she felt rather than heard in the air between them. “Still, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Then get out! I’m not going down without a fight!”

“Fine, make this difficult. That won’t change the outcome.”

For whatever reason, maybe because of transition she found his voice seductive. It wasn’t an accident, Sam knew. He was purposefully, speaking low and even to her, like one might a scared animal. Calming and gentle, while the rhythmic tempo of his his walk drew her eye. “It’ll still make me feel better to get one good slice on you.” Sam lied. “At least that way I can say I went down hard.”

“Respectable, especially coming from someone like you.” He hadn’t meant to be rude. However, that didn’t mean Sam wasn’t offended. Irritation made her brave as he lunged for her, forcing her to take a swing at him as she jumped back. Exactly, where she wanted to be, in the hall she could make a break for it. She could use her inhuman speed to get away. He might have longer legs, but no one ever clocked how fast he could run. Tossing the knife aside she turned tail and ran, screw being quiet, screw fighting she was running from a fight she couldn’t win. He had years of experience on her and it showed.

His heavy footsteps crashed behind her, hot on her heels even as she poured on the extra speed and nearly crashed into the wall as she skidded along the hallway’s rug to the emergency exit. The cement stairs echoed her steps and panicked little cries as she shoved open the door and ran down the stairs, getting impatient she began hopping over railings. Landing heavy on her sneakered feet, but it was quicker than one step at a time. If only her Converse had been made for running!

There was a moment as she turned to the last set of stairs that she felt his fingers slip through her hair to grip at the collar of her shirt but, she wrenched away at the last second making his large hand grasp at the air over her left shoulder. A quick glimpse over that shoulder gained her only a view of his wide chest, heaving with as hard a breath as her own was. His eyes were alive with the thrill of the chase a mirror image to her own.

And, oh, what a thrill it was! Sam had been so used to being a hunter that she’d nearly forgotten what it was like the be the hunted! Was it wrong of her to be a little turned on, or was it her newly instated hyper-senses talking? When she came to the ground level exit she ran right into it, almost knocking herself back. It was locked! She only had enough time to jump out of the way as Steve charged through it, breaking the lock and stumbling out into the stormy night. Unknowingly opening the door to her freedom. Dashing out into the night with burning lungs, and hope in her heart as she left the bewildered Captain America in the proverbial dust.

~~~~

The storm had finally passed over sometime after midnight. Cool damp air making way for the hot and muggy. Forcing Sam to tie her damp hair up off her sweaty neck in a neat bun at the back of her skull. Her clothing refused to dry as she kept walking the streets like some lost soul, hands tight over the strap of her bag. So far, she’d been lucky, no one bothered her for the last few hours she’d been roaming around like a stray. New York wasn’t exactly known for it’s safe streets, especially at night. Still, her feet at least were kind to her and brought her to familiar soil: Central Park. The young woman had initially thought it too obvious a hiding place, Captain Rogers had been following her for the better part of a month and a half, he probably knew her better then she knew herself at this point. But, hiding in plain sight was often better than hiding in the shadows. This could be one of the last places they’d look for her, giving her time to rest and regroup. To think over her next move.

Hunkering down beneath a small copse of densely rooted trees she certainly held no delusions of safety. The Captain would find her, it was only a matter of when. Not if. There was nothing to protect her against the damp earth save her already damp shorts as she sat down in the grass. Chilled to the bone she shivered as night made way to day and she was washed in the cold kiss of dawning. The sky turned a shade of midnight blue as the pale yellow of the rising sun came up somewhere in the east, hidden by the city’s skyline. When her teeth began to chatter Sam knew it would be better if she just kept moving, despite what her stiff and cold muscles told her. Movement meant warmth and a kind of safety staying in one spot didn’t provide. It’d been hours since she’d had that feeling of being watched and she dared to hope it was safe enough for her to make her way back to the penthouse. After spending all night outside in the rain, she looked forward to her bed and a hot shower, broken down front door aside.

The murky shadows of night still clung to the alleyways  as she walked back home, her pace quick, shaking with nerves and a new surge of adrenaline. Eyes widening as she nearly broke out into a run as Damien’s building came into view.  _ Almost there! _ She cheered. Heart fluttering in her chest in excitement only to plummet to her toes as a hand snatched out from the last alley to capture her wrist and tug her into the cramped space between two buildings and into a hard chest. The man’s other hand clamping over her mouth to silence her startled cry that was forced from her lips. Her senses told her this man was mundane, and though strong, he wasn’t strong enough. She tore her mouth from his grip and tugged on the hand grasping at her wrist to pull him forward and into  her rising knee to hit him where no man wanted to be.

Right in the balls!

As he dropped to the ground wheezing and gasping for air she had some time to look over her attacker. A dark skinned man, handsome with a narrow build, not quite as slender as Damien who was lithe and wiry, this man was a little heavier with muscle. His gear was colored red and silver. Falcon, she thought his code name was, if she recalled correctly. “Fucker.” She spat at him.

“Language.” Rumbled the now hauntingly familiar voice over the top of her head. Turning slowly to gaze up at at Steve with wide startled eyes. All color draining from her features. Again, that amused smirk pulled up the corner of his rather pretty mouth. More taunting than anything he could ever say.

Though, she dared to hope escaping she should have known that he’d catch her sooner rather than later. He was the better strategist. Seventy years trapped in ice had done nothing to dull his mind or body. “Piss. Off.” Samantha finally bit out.

“You’re a very rude young woman.” He commented brows drawing together as if he were surprised by this fact.

Honestly? She tried to keep a straight face. But, between how hungry and tired and shaken she was, Sam just couldn’t help but laugh. Not a full out chuckle, but the kind of laugh that comes deep from the belly. “You and your mechanically feathered friend hunt me down all night and you’re calling me rude? That’s rich!” She laughed harder gasping to catch her breath and doubling over. “If I’m rude then you’re a pervy old man!” Tears welled to the corner of her eyes as she continued, “And, Falcon over here-” Her words were cut off by a sharp prick and an icy burn radiating down her neck. “Ow!” She gasped out in pain, back going straight and tense. Turning to Falcon who tossed away an empty syringe. Her borderline hysterics had given him enough time to recover.

A few heart beats had her vision blurry, a few more made her muscles feel like lead, another had her wavering on her feet. Sam raised a hand to her forehead and then the world tilted on its side as Captain scooped her small frame into his arms. “You’ll thank us after your nap.” He said warmly. Was it just her or did he cradle her to his chest gingerly? Like she was a rare china doll that could break at any moment. His hands gentle on her sore and drowsy body, and he was so  _ warm _ . Nearly as warm as Damien, Sam couldn’t help but sink into his hold.

Her grey eyes looked up at Steve’s blue with heavy lids and she mumbled out a simple but snarky reply, “Not if you don’t dispose of that syringe properly, I won’t.” Her vision went black as the world was lost and the sedative finally took over.

  
  



End file.
